1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge apparatus of an extension cord plug. More particularly, the present invention relates to a charge apparatus with an USB charge interface outside an outlet for user to charge electronic devices.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Extension cord plugs are widely used with frequency, due to its character of supplying insufficient plugs at home or working place for indoor electronic devices, such as lamps that hang on the tree, or outdoor workers. Therefore, extension cord plugs are almost daily necessaries for every family.
Although the extension cord plug is practical, it can only provide plugs to alternating-current electronic devices but have no additional functions. Since the utility rate of the extension cord plug is high, the extension cord plug still needs improvement.
It can be tell that the conventional apparatus still has many drawbacks and is not good in design, thus the conventional apparatus needs improvement.
The inventor considers improvement in view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional extension cord plug, and develops the present invention of charge apparatus of an extension cord plug after a long term of research.